The VECTOR CONSTRUCTION CORE will support the preclinical evaluation of transdominant mutant proteins by facilitating the design and construction of retrovirus-adenovirus-and non-viral-based vectors to allow more efficient and safe intracellular delivery of the genes. Dr. Nabel of the University of Michigan will be the director of the core and with Dr. Barker. Dr. Roessler and Ms. Chevien, his staff at the University of Michigan, will oversee the purification of expression plasmid DNA, the provision of adenoviral genomic backbones, the generation of recombinant clones, large-scale purification of recombinant adenovirus and construction and purification of recombinant retrovirus. The goal of the vector construction core is to: (1) provide a centralized core laboratory for the construction, purification and characterization of recombinant vectors containing genes relevant to the study of HIV-1 for use as in vitro and in vivo gene transfer reagents. These systems include both non- viral (expression plasmid) and viral (recombinant retrovirus and recombinant adenovirus) technologies; and (2) provide improved access to the technology associated with the use of these gene transfer systems. The vector construction core has the appropriate facilities and established programs for detailed documentation for quality control tests to assure reproducibility of production during vector preparation required under Good Laboratory Practice (GLP) as well as Good Manufacturing Practice (GMP) FDA guidelines so that vectors are suitable for use in human clinical trials. Packaging and shipping of these materials to the requesting investigator will be done in accordance with established CDC guidelines and FDA regulations. The vector construction core facilitates interactions among investigators, allows investigators to readily access recombinant vector systems, lowers the cost of this technology to individual investigators and facilitates the initiation of new projects by aiding in vector design and protocol development.